cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disparu
Disparu is a democratic neutral nation located in North America. The nation's capital is Eterna. Disparu is a member of The Democratic Order. Overview Disparu is a growing, developing, and young nation with citizens primarily of mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Disparu work diligently to produce Wine and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Disparu will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Disparu has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Disparu allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Disparu believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Disparu will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Foundation Disparu was founded by Chancellor Pikachurin's democratic government on February 26, 2009 after the Civil War. The new government immediately began to reform the corrupted government. The new nation joined The Democratic Order and became a provisional member on February 27, 2009. Disparu became a full member on March 8, 2009 after the Order's Minister of Membership Orientation became satisfied with the Chancellor's knowledge of TDO and the knowledge to lead Disparu into the future. February Riots On February 26, 2009, the Government of Disparu decided to dismiss some soldiers from the Armed Forces of Disparu in order to minimize bill costs. Due to a computing error, more than eighty percent of the Force was accidentally dismissed. Because of the lack of security forces, citizens all over the country, especially in Eterna, began to riot. This caused the Government to fall into Anarchy. The Government instantly hired all of the dismissed soldiers but the riot did not end until March 1, 2009. After the riots, control was gained and the Democratic Government was established again. Most of the damaged property was restored. Expansion Disparu literally expanded overnight after signing a technology deal with The Democratic Order. The money earned helped to improve infrastructure, expand the nation's borders and buy improvements such as harbors, foreign ministries, stadiums and banks. Disparu also expanded economically, thanks to The Democratic Order's help, by setting up trade agreements with nations such as Dendodgia. Due to the new resources available, Disparu was able to earn bonus resources such as automobiles. The Democratic Order also helped Disparu grow by sending $3.2 million in aid, tech deals and trade agreements with nations in the Aqua sphere. Totalitarian State Movement After a national referendum, the people of Disparu voted that the democratic system should be replaced with a totalitarian system. In March 22, 2009, Disparu became a Totalitarian State. The Democratic Revolution On March 24, 2009, Chancellor Pikachurin led a revolution against the totalitarian government. They raided the Parliament and Eterna City Hall, demanding that there should be democracy in the nation. They succeeded on March 25, overthrowing the totalitarian government and replacing it with a revolutionary government. Economy Trade Disparu produces Sugar and Wine for local markets and for export to other countries. Disparu is currently trading with five other nations after joining a trade circle. The imported and local resources help Disparu manufacture goods such as construction equipment, steel, automobiles, asphalt, microchips and radiation cleanup equipment. Revenue Disparu earns money by selling tech to older nations in The Democratic Order. The government also earns money by taxing it's citizens with a high tax rate.